


Last Night of Freedom

by fabulousfanficfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, cas, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfanficfairy/pseuds/fabulousfanficfairy
Summary: Cas and Dean have one last night together





	Last Night of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Inktober tomorrow- meaning imma focus solely on that fic. So its my last night of freedom (with fic writing). Maybe it is for my boys too  
Also I've never written smut before- sorry that it's pretty amateur!

“You don’t have to do this Cas. There has to be another way.”  
Cas smiled softly, trying to reassure Dean but not quite understanding how to. “There isn’t. But it will be okay- you Winchesters are smart. You can get out of anything life throws at you without me.”  
Dean shook his head angrily, setting his beer down on the bar counter. “You know I don’t care about that. I don’t care about anything right now but you, you asshat.”  
“Dean-”  
“Cas, no. Don’t. If you sacrifice yourself and go serve this Lady of Hell or whatever for the rest of eternity that means I won’t see you again. Ever. Is saving the world, again, really worth that?”  
Cas gently took the beer from Dean’s hand, to prevent him from clenching the bottle so hard that it would break. “No. But if it saves you it is.”  
At this point Dean’s shoulders loosened and he looked Cas straight in the eye. He wasn’t glaring anymore. “You’re not allowed to do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Get all sappy. No chick flick moments.”  
Cas grunted, his version of laughter, and put his hand gently on Deans leg. “I don’t care. You need to know why I’m doing this. It isn’t for the world or that fate of humanity- they’re all screwed. But if I can save you, and the people you care about, then. It’s ok. I mean, I can’t stay on earth forever, can I?”  
“But you don’t have to go live in hell either.”  
“Heaven isn’t exactly a party right now, Dean.”  
Dean smiled, tightly. “There has to be another way. I can't lose you. I won’t.”  
Cas shook his head again, and leaned in to gently kiss Dean. “There’s nothing we can do now.”  
Dean pulled back, and stepped off of his barstool. “Maybe if-”  
“Dean. Come on. We’ve researched and bargained and fought. Sam’s still at the motel trying to figure something out. There’s nothing more to do.”  
Dean frowned, and Cas could see that he was getting angrier by the moment. He knew he had to do something before Dean stormed off, or started kicking furniture. Cas wasn’t in the mood to get kicked out of a bar.  
So he grabbed Dean and pulled his closer to him. Dean tried to push away to continue arguing, but he gave up when Cas gently kissed his neck (because he was still sitting, and couldn’t reach higher). “Come on, can I have a nice last night of freedom. Please?”  
Dean almost laughed, but leaned over to kiss Cas instead. “I guess we’d better go back to the motel then.”

\----

The door had barely shut behind them and Dean already had Cas pinned up against the wall. They’d had to get a key for another room, so Sam could work in peace. Cas was already working on Dean’s neck, while Dean worked to rid them both of their clothes.  
“CAs,” Dean breathed, craning his neck to let the angel have enough space to kiss his skin.  
Cas didn’t pull back from his work, but simply grunted softly to respond.  
Dean breathed heavily, then pulled Cas over to the bed. “C’mon.”  
Cas let Dean pull him, as he worked his way up Dean’s jawline. Dean pulled Cas into the bed with him, and let Cas straddle his hips. Cas finally pulled away from kissing Dean’s jawline, and smirked at Dean for a moment.  
“What?” Dean sounded almost angry, but not quite. More… breathless. Impatient.  
“I’ve always loved your eyes.”  
Dean laughed, a sharp grunt. “No chick flick moments.”  
Then he shoved his torso forward, grabbed Cas around the waist, and pulled him down.  
They quickly became a tangled mess of limbs, sheets, and searching tongues. At one point, Dean hooked his leg around Cas’ body to hold him closer, and Cas used this as leverage to flip them over. “Let me be on bottom for a while.”  
Dean huffed in response, but changed his position slightly to give Cas a good time.


End file.
